1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the arrangement of a hydrogen cylinder in a fuel cell electric vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
Heretofore, a fuel cell electric vehicle is known for driving a motor for propelling the vehicle based upon electric power supplied from a fuel cell wherein a hydrogen cylinder is arranged above a driving wheel so that the longitudinal direction is along a longitudinal direction of the vehicle. See, for example, JP-A No. 130468/2001.
In the above-mentioned conventional type construction, the clearance between a driving wheel and a hydrogen cylinder must be considered to secure a sufficient stroke when the driving wheel is vertically rocked. However, when the hydrogen cylinder is merely shifted higher than the driving wheel, the relatively heavy hydrogen cylinder is arranged higher and it is difficult to lower the center of the gravity of the vehicle.